icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DryYoshi/A Teenage Girl's Apocalypse - Part 7: Invisibility and Portals
Part 7 Team A, consisting of Jaff, Erin and Tariba, also known as the 'Spy Team', approached the door to the very first room in the hotel, room 101. “Kinda like Zoey 101, right?” Jaff remarks. Tariba starts poking him. “No, man! It's just a room. That's on the first floor. And it's the first room. So 101. Duh.” “Yeah, yeah. Stop poking me, it tickles.” Jaff starts laughing. “Seriously, stop.” he says, with a little bit of annoyance in his voice. “Okay, okay. We have to go inside.” Erin tries to turn the doorknob. No luck. “It won't budge.” he says. “Dammit. There has to be a key around here somewhere.” Jaff says, while walking down the stairs, back to the giant lobby. He opens all the drawers in sight. They are full of opened and unopened letters, keys and other hotel-related things. “Damn, no room-keys. Not even a master key anywhere.” Then Jaff realizes something. “Hey, don't hotels usually have those hanger things they hang keys on?” Jaff looks around. Then he spots something in the corner of his eye. “Ah, so there are still zombies, huh? Well, I guess I will just have to change that...” Jaff charges at the creature. Before he hits it, his arm gets grabbed and he gets thrown to the ground. “Jesus, Jaff! It's just me, dumby.” a familiar girl voice tells him. She helps him up. “Hey, Daisila. Sorry for that.” “Ah, forget it. I just find it very hurtful that you thought I was a zombie. Anyway, I was looking for some keys with Nina.” “Then, where is she? Is she alright?” Jaff says in a worried tone. “I'm right here, sweetie.” Jaff hears the voice, but he doesn't see anyone. “I... I don't see you. Where are you?” “I'm right here. Right next to Daisila.” Nina says. “Can't you see me?” “No, I really can't. What the hell is going on?” Jaff is panicking. Daisila looks puzzled. “Okay, how is this possible? I can see Nina perfectly fine.” Jaff talks to Nina again. “But you can see me, right? “Um. What the... Just a minute ago I could. Now you're gone.” “Oh god, this is so weird. It's like that episode in Buffy the Vampire Slayer.” Nina and Daisila look at him in confusion. “If only Little T was here, she would know.” “Wait, who?” “Tariba. She's little and her name starts with T. Simple.” Jaff explains. “Well, not that little, I guess.” “You're so weird, Jaff.” Tariba appears next to him. “But I like it.” She looks at Jaff's hands. “I see you don't have the key yet. Is it really that hard to find?” Jaff is still looking around the room for the key. “I figured it's hidden somewhere, along with all the other keys. We have to find out where it could be. Maybe the place where it is has been glamored.” “Glamored? Really, Jaff? You really have watched Buffy a lot.” Tariba stops for a brief moment. “I'm proud of you.” Jaff blushes. “W-we uh, need to go find those keys already.” Good thing Nina couldn't see that, Jaff thinks to himself. Me, Alice and Pope stand in room 103. For whatever reason, this door is open. I find it very suspicious. The room is very big, with a large flat screen TV, a closet, a bed for two people, video games, and many other great things. “So, where do you think this object is that we have to look for?” Alice asks. “I bet it's in the closet. Everything is in the damn closet. Like people who kiss after getting pushed into there. Caroline, can you go check?” I walk to the closet. It's pretty big, compared to how tall I am. I slowly open the wooden door of the closet. A strong energy erupts out of it. As I open the closet further, I feel an incredibly strong force pulling me in. “Caroline, look out! A portal!” Pope shouts at me. “Close it!” I use all the power I have to close the closet, but it's not enough. “Dammit! Guys, help me here!” Pope and Alice help me push. But the power of the portal is still too strong. With all its power, it sucks us in. Moments later, we end up in a desert. “Well, this is a nice place to get a sun-tan.” Alice says, sarcastically. “Wait, don't you guys remember we had to go through a portal like that person on the phone said when Nina called home?” I remind them. “Oh yeah, that thing that happened ages ago, but only now it actually means something.” Pope says. “Yeah, I wonder what keeps happening to those plot-points that never get further explained or used.” “Don't worry about that. Not now anyway, we must find the object.” They look all around, but all they see is sand and sun. Not even the littlest creature in sight. But Alice sees something shining in the distance then. She runs over to it, not saying anything. “Alice, where are you going?” I ask her. She just keeps walking forward, not saying a word. Her feet keep moving across the sand. Then something grabs her feet. She screams and tries to shake it off, to no avail. Pope grabs for the gun in her pocket. She shoots at the thing under the sand. One shot. Two shots. The third hits the creature right in its weak spot. With an ear-piercing shriek it dies. “What the hell was that?” I say. “That, Carol', was a sandcrawler.” Pope replies. “Cause, you know, they crawl under the sand and stuff. Anyway, Alice, again what are you running off to?” Alice still doesn't answer. She picks up the shiny thing she saw and lifts it above her head as if she's Link from The Legend of Zelda. It makes for a hilarious sight. She walks back to Pope and me. “What is that?” I ask. Alice still isn't saying a word. “Let me see that.” Pope grabs the object out of Alice's hands. “It seems to be some kind of artifact. Why the hell is it a turtle, though? Oh well, it looks kinda cool, all shiny and stuff.” “Now, how exactly are we gonna go back to the hotel room?” I ask, realizing I ask too many questions sometimes. Pope randomly holds the artifact in the air. The portal pops up out of nowhere. “Hey, holding it up like that wo---” I say, interrupted by Pope jerking the artifact up and down, which makes the portal open and close over and over. “Pope, this isn't Spongebob, stop it.” Alice shouts. “Let's just get through that damn portal, while holding that thing up of course.” “Move your butt then, holding it up like this gives me arm-cramps.” We all go back through the portal, crashing back onto the floor of apartment 103. As we get up, we see Jaff standing there. “Hello there, ladies.” he says in a flirty voice. "Um. Hi." I say. “Well, I sure like what I see right on front of my eyes.” “Why, what's up?” Pope asks, confused. “Dude, you guys are naked.” “OH CRAP!” all three of us yell at the same time. “Our clothes must not have been send back yet.” Alice says. Then our clothes appear in the air. “Ah, there they are.” We pick up our clothes. “NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, JAFF!” “Fine.” he says and leaves. We get dressed as fast as possible. As we walk out of room 103 into the hallway, with Pope holding the artifact, Jaff comes walking towards us again. “Hey again girls, see you're fully dressed now. What a pity. We should go downstairs. The other doors are locked and we're looking for the keys.” We follow Jaff to the lobby to go look for the keys along with everyone else. Author Notes The last part has been severely edited, because it was just overly-immature and inappropriate for this site. I might keep the "uncensored" version in the "book version" but I will just have to make that decision later. Also, the "part-names" on this site aren't the same as the chapter names in the book and the chapters are much longer. Category:Blog posts